


Nightmare

by then00breturns1101



Series: Like the Cool Kids [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Highly recommend you read the first work in the series before this one, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then00breturns1101/pseuds/then00breturns1101
Summary: After a threatening incident that day, Gaster wakes up screaming, and Grillby helps him back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Told you guys I wasn't giving this universe up! More little oneshots will be published, don't worry, but they might be farther apart.

It was the night after Grillby had gone back to his house. The pillow and blanket he’d brought were still wet, so they shared the small bed again, which they were more than okay with doing. Grillby was having trouble sleeping, though, so he just stared at the ceiling with Gaster beside him. It was an eerie sort of peaceful.

A few hours later, when Grillby had started to drift into a half-sleep of sorts, Gaster suddenly jolted upright with a scream, waking him up immediately.

“What?? W-what’s wrong?” he rushed, flame sparking white. He looked at Gaster and saw him crying, his eyes wide and hands over his mouth. “Gaster…?”

Gaster turned towards Grillby and instantly put his arms around him, trying and failing to muffle sobs. Grillby hugged him back, confused, but supportive. He tried not to flinch when Gaster’s tears soaked through his shirt.

“Nightmare?” he whispered as he rubbed Gaster’s back soothingly. Gaster nodded.

“It w-was ab-bout y-you,” he hiccupped, trying to calm down. “You… t-turned t-to dust…”

Grillby hugged Gaster tighter, a little surprised by the fact that Gaster worried about him enough to have nightmares about him.

“It’s alright, I’m here, it’s okay,” he reassured. “I’m not going anywhere.” Gaster nodded again, his breathing evening out. “You think you can get back to sleep?”

“…yeah,” whispered Gaster as he and Grillby lay back down under the blanket, still not letting go of each other.

 

The rest of the night was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short one, hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
